


Step Up, Happy Feet!  ~댄스~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Dance 'n Sing, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin bisa menyanyi. Sumpah. Dia menyanyi--dengan kakinya, tangannya, tubuhnya. Bukan dengan suaranya. Karena itu, ijinkan dia bersama keluarganya karena dia begitu merindukan mereka.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Up, Happy Feet!  ~댄스~

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik 'A Day Without You' dan ' The Song of The Heart' adalah milik penulisnya masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“Nah, Jongin, baik-baik di rumah, ya. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, bilang saja ke Kwon- _ahjumma_ ; dia akan membantumu.” pesan Kim Taeyeon pada putra bungsunya sebelum pergi untuk mengisi konser malam ini. Jongin mengangguk. Mata anak itu yang biasanya berbinar kini sayu. Dia ingin ikut, tetapi untuk itu, dia harus memenuhi sebuah persyaratan yang tak bisa dipenuhinya.

“Kau mau oleh-oleh apa? Nanti kami belikan.” Kim Jongwoon, sang kepala keluarga yang juga menjadi pengisi acara di konser bersama Taeyeon, berusaha menghibur Jongin. Si bungsu menggeleng. “Aku tidak mau apapun. Kalian pulang saja yang cepat....” pintanya sendu sambil memegangi rok Taeyeon.

Memang tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Jongin cilik selain kebersamaan dengan keluarganya: Kim Jongwoon ayah kepala besarnya, Kim Taeyeon ibunya yang lembut, Kim Jonghyun kakak sulung dinosaurusnya, juga Kim Jongdae kakak keduanya yang suka teriak-teriak.

Dalam hati, Jongin bertanya, _Kenapa hanya aku yang tak bisa menyanyi? Aku ‘kan tidak bisa ikut ke konser bersama semuanya..._

“Tenang saja, Jongin! Kami pasti pulang cepat! Iya, ‘kan, _Hyeong_?” tanya Jongdae si anak kedua pada Jonghyun si sulung. Jonghyun cepat mengiyakan. Sambil membetulkan jas dan dasi kupu-kupunya yang sedikit miring, Jonghyun berkata, “Tentu saja! Kalau kita tidak pulang cepat, nanti Jongin menangis lagi!”

Jongin memukul kakaknya. “Jonghyun- _hyeong_ jelek! Aku tidak pernah menangis, tau!”

Jonghyun meleletkan lidahnya. “Bohong! Dasar _kkaman_ cengeng!”

“Hush, sudah, sudah!” Taeyeon menyela perdebatan kecil antara anak-anaknya, “Ayo, kita segera berangkat.”

Jongin sungguh tak suka dengan kalimat pamungkas Taeyeon ini, tetapi kebencian itu cepat terhapus dari hati kanak-kanaknya. Mudah saja menghilangkannya. Taeyeon hanya perlu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Jongin dan Jongwoon hanya perlu menepuk kepala kecil Jongin. Dua hal itu cukup memberi jaminan bahwa keluarga Jongin akan segera kembali padanya.

Setelah makan malam yang hanya dilewatkan berdua dengan pembantunya, Kwon- _ahjumma,_ Jongin duduk dengan tegang di depan televisi. _Channel_ yang disetel adalah _channel_ di mana konser keluarganya disiarkan. Itu bukan konser khusus untuk Keluarga Kim, sih, jadi Jongin harus menunggu dulu sampai keluarganya tampil.

“Ah, ini dia!”

Kwon- _ahjumma_ sampai kaget mendengar jerit girang dari anak asuhnya. Wanita itu mengintip ke ruang keluarga. Didapatinya Jongin duduk dengan anteng sambil memeluk bantal sofa; mata Jongin terfiksasi ke layar kaca. Ada Taeyeon, Jonghyun, dan Jongdae di sana. Mereka menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ dengan suara khas yang memilukan dan ekspresi yang pas. Bahkan Jonghyun dan Jongdae yang masih berumur 9 dan 7 tahun sudah belajar bagaimana ekspresi yang tepat untuk menyanyikan balada.

Betapa irinya Jongin. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan supaya bisa sehebat Jonghyun dan Jongdae?

Jongin semakin ciut ketika Jongwoon menyanyi solo. Astaga, Jongin cilik sampai menangis gara-gara balada ‘mematikan’ Jongwoon. Sensasi dingin merambati kuduknya. Hebat. Ayahnya sungguh drastis berubah; dari seorang ayah aneh yang sering mengageti anaknya (akibat kemunculannya yang tanpa suara dari belakang) menjadi penyanyi balada yang membuat pendengarnya memeras air mata.

Dengan suara besarnya yang agak sumbang, Jongin memanggil satu persatu anggota keluarganya dan meneriakkan keinginannya sambil terisak-isak.

“ _Appa... Eomma..._ Jonghyun- _hyeong..._ Jongdae- _hyeong..._  Aku ingin bisa menyanyi...”

* * *

 

**STEP UP, HAPPY FEET!**

**~** **댄스** **~**

**“Dance to the song of your heart!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya, saya tahu kalau Taeyeon itu pacar Baek, tapi di sini, Taeng jadi istri Yesung karena ITU YANG REAL!  
> Ampuni saya. Di pemikiran saya, Baek itu adalah anak KyuSeo, jadi g mungkin pacaran sama Taeng.  
> Tapi gapapa, kalo aslinya emang dia mau pacaran sama Baek juga gapapa. Bagi para shipper, jangan bash saya, saya nggak ngebash pairing itu kok.  
> Anyway, saya semakin gak fokus aja nih ngerjain series ini. Gapapa deh, namanya menulis FF gak butuh fokus, yang penting happy :p  
> Mind to RnR?


End file.
